


Elizabeth Karen Winchester

by Shertenchester



Series: The Chronicles of EKW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Protective Dean Winchester, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shertenchester/pseuds/Shertenchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, the youngest of John Winchester's children, is just as badass (if not more so) than the others. What follows is her story as sister, lover, and hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Word

“D-du-da-dee,” one-year-old Elizabeth Karen Winchester purposefully chanted at her eldest brother.

  
“Good! Good, you’re almost there. Good job, Care Bear,” Dean plucked his baby sister from the table to cradle her in the crook of his arm against his left hip. Her hand stretched out and clung comfortably to his shirt. He walked over to the cabinet to grab a small container of baby food he had acquired earlier in the day. Although Dean was only twelve, he acted as the 'temporary' parental figure of their makeshift household. There was a comfort he enjoyed in holding Elizabeth while he worked half-heartedly on homework.

  
“No, no baby. It’s pronounced Ssssaaaaaammm. See? Watch. Saaamm.” Sam cooed at her over Dean’s shoulder. He was cut off by Dean jokingly pushing him.

  
“Shut up, Sammy. You’re going to confuse h-“

  
“D-ds-f-ssf-dam. DAM!” Elizabeth began to chant, “DAM. DAM. DAM.”

  
Sam gasped and then broke into laughter while Dean stared at the baby in his arms appalled. He couldn’t imagine any other babies had shared such a unique first word.

  
He was glad in that moment that John wouldn’t be coming back for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoy Elizabeth's story as much as I do. She's a pleasure to write.  
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, questions, or Kudos. They are all greatly, greatly appreciated.


	2. Fractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth struggles with her math homework and finds solace in her big brothers.

Nine-year-old Elizabeth found herself crying over her math homework one Thursday evening. She was supposed to be adding and subtracting fractions when she barely understood the strange markings on her papers. Though she had a knack for picking up extraterrestrial languages, eventually becoming fluent in Enochian, mathematics was not one that favored her.

It was all she could do not to yell out in sheer agony. The numbers just didn’t make sense. How could one little line make everything so different? She tossed herself into the pillows just as Dean walked into the hotel room.

He tossed his key card onto the end table and sat down the paper bag containing the family’s fried dinner, reaching over his sister to pick up her homework papers before it fell to the floor. “Hey, Care Bear.”

“Go away,” she sobbed, although she wanted nothing more than to be held. 

Dean smiled and kissed her head, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not smart enough,” she groaned into the pillow, still sniffling.

“Hey,” Dean ordered softly, tugging on her arm lightly to get her to face him, “you just need the nerd to help you out.”

Elizabeth sniffled again and hid her face against her brother’s ribs. It was somewhat like her safety blanket. She hadn’t grown up knowing John nearly at all, and so Dean, although he was her half-brother, was the closest thing she had to a father.

“He’s not a nerd,” she mumbled against Dean.

He laughed and patted her back, “alright, if you don’t think so. But if he doesn’t get out of the shower soon,” Dean raised his voice, assuring that Sam would hear him, “I’m eating his burger!”

Sam groaned in response from the bathroom and Dean chuckled before he smoothed Elizabeth’s hair and smiled at her reassuringly. “Sam can help you after we eat, okay?”

She nodded and set her school things aside and stopped, grabbing her backpack and grimacing. “Dean?”

“Mm?” Dean was busy taking the food out of the bag as Sam opened the bathroom door, his hair still dripping, and came to join them. 

Dean handed Elizabeth her fries and chicken nuggets, and Sam collected his food before sitting by the desk in the corner. He looked over Elizabeth’s homework and smiled slightly. There was a part of him that wished his schoolwork was still that simple. 

Elizabeth drew out a couple of papers from her backpack before standing on the bed and clearing her throat. She tucked her hair behind her ears while she made sure she had the attention of her brothers. “I have an announcement,” she began. Both brothers watched her, Dean pausing between bites and Sam looking up from the fraction sheet. 

“I’ve gathered you here today because of a special event at school. As you know, Father’s Day is on Sunday. I asked Mrs. Lough if I could make cards for you. I made one for Dad, too, don’t worry. I just think it’s sad that there isn’t a day to celebrate the whole family. I didn’t think Dad would mind sharing his day.” 

She hopped down from the bed and gave Sam his card which had little animals drawn on the edges and was mainly colored blue. Across the top she had printed his name in block letters, ‘SAMMY WINCHESTER’ with (MY BIG BROTHER) as a caption underneath. He smiled and hugged her, “Thanks, Iz. It’s great.”

She hugged Sam and then gave Dean his. His card had a rough approximation of the Impala spanning across the front with his name also in block letters, ‘DEAN WINCHESTER’ with (MY BIGGEST BROTHER) captioning it. On the inside was a sketch of the three of them huddled around eating and John standing, about to join them. Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes stinging dully, and he pulled her in close. “Thanks, Care Bear. You did a great job.” 

She sat back down to eat and the three of them discussed school and movies they had seen. The three were not a conventional family, but they were closer than most who considered themselves to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of kids I knew in elementary school were positively destroyed over fractions. I wanted to pay homage to all of that. Watch out for the next chapter. You've got most of the basics of her character so we are ready to move on!  
> As always, please leave comments, questions, and Kudos as you see fit. Hope you're enjoying the story!


	3. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth leaves her brothers for a date that turns sour.

“No. Change,” Dean scolded Elizabeth as she exited the bathroom. Her hair hung loosely around her face in soft curls, falling to her shoulders which were exposed. Her blood red tank top exposed more than it covered, perfectly hugging her curves to complement her body. It left a gap of skin just before her short leather skirt began. Between where it ended high on her thighs to just above her ankles where her short boots began rested two long, slightly bow-legged, slender legs. Her make up was done in such a way as to bring out all her best features. She looked beautiful and sexy simultaneously. She had a way of dressing in such a way that was just conservative enough to make her feel safe and just tight enough to make her confident.

“Dean, we’ve been over this. I’ve been on dates with her before, okay? She’s fine.” She stepped past Dean and reached for her phone, checking for headlights out the window. “Ah, she’s here!”

Dean frowned. He wasn’t comfortable giving up his baby sister, especially when he’d been in charge of her life for so long. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. She was a Winchester, after all. “Fine. But you’re taking this.” Dean held up his leather jacket for her to shrug into.

Elizabeth sighed heavily and let him help her into it. Pleasing Dean was easier than fighting him. “I’ll be fine, Dean. Don’t worry.” She kissed Dean’s cheek and headed out the door.

Dean painfully watched her crouch down into the silver Mustang, his stomach turning. He was glad when his phone rang. It was a reason to let her slip away into the night.

 

Reagan kissed Elizabeth to greet her and the girls chatted in the half hour or so it took to drive out to the woods. Under the trees, even the moonlight didn’t quite reach them. There were blankets in the back and Florence + The Machine acted as a serenade. It was the perfect place. 

Elizabeth guided her fingers into Reagan’s hair once the two were situated in the backseat. Elizabeth rested with her back against the inside of the car door, one leg along the seat and one bent just slightly, her foot resting on the floorboard. Reagan ran her fingers through her hair, kneeling just before her. 

The two joined their lips together, kissing slowly at first and building up as the song did. Reagan moved to entertaining Elizabeth’s neck, moving one hand to secure her head and the opposite to her breast. Elizabeth allowed a small, sharp inhale and a sigh and moved to kiss her partner again.

Elizabeth worked at Reagan’s buttons as they kissed. She was caught off guard by the other’s mouth moving down quickly, and drew a chuckle from her when her back arched involuntarily. 

The two discarded their outermost layers; Reagan tossed her plaid flannel into the passenger’s seat while Elizabeth carefully folded Dean’s jacket. A soft crumple sounded for her attention and she looked down, catching a glimpse of crayon-colored paper. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear in shock. The paper looked like it had been handled regularly. It was as special to her brother as the Impala, and she smiled down at it.

It only took about a second for Reagan to return to her position between Elizabeth’s legs. The latter thought it must have just been the light, but her hand wrapped around the blade in the waist of her skirt proactively - or else, it would have, if it had been there.

She was met instead with a terrible realization. Reagan didn’t just coincidentally shy from the moonlight that second, her eyes were completely black. Elizabeth’s eyes shot open wider as she attempted to reach for Dean’s jacket. She’d slain a few demons in the past year, but never did she think she would have to lose her girlfriend.

A cold, sharp edge replaced the warm, soft press of Reagan’s lips upon her throat and her eyes narrowed. “You bitch,” she struggled. Her mind was racing, trying to remember all the skills she had learned from John, Dean, and Sam over the years. She had been taught how to do this, how to just perfectly throw someone off guard if the need arose and one was found in such an inferior position.

“Oh, please. That’s the best you’ve got?” Reagan slid the blade a bit rougher, drawing small beads of blood. “Hah, you’re slow. Then again, I guess it runs in the family.” She tilted her head and smiled cruelly down, as an animal over its prey.

That was enough to send Elizabeth over the edge. Dean had taught her well enough that if anyone insulted family, it was as good as a suicide note. Elizabeth moved along Reagan’s arm and stole control of her legs, quickly maneuvering her way to trade places, the knife now in Reagan’s abdomen. Tears welled up in Elizabeth’s eyes; she had acted on instinct and lost her closest companion. For the most part, she had unwavering rage. She’d been lied to all her life by her father. Her brothers had raised her. Everyone she knew was operating on a false identity. This was her chance to fulfill what rage had planted.

Her lip twitched as golden light night seemed to shoot through Reagan’s body. She hadn’t realized she’d been talking until she focused on reality again.

“You’ll always be alone, you cold hearted bitch. You’re just like your family. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you a lot sooner than you could imagine.”

“You know, my brother usually calls your kind a ‘son of a bitch’ about right now, but I just don’t swing that way, honey, so hasta la vista and fuck you very much.” Elizabeth smiled and then drew her face into a scowl as she yanked the blade sideways, the way she’d been taught to do. She drew it out and wiped the blood on the body before she took the time to fall back into the seat.

She grabbed Dean’s jacket and placed it around herself again, where she felt it belonged. As she pulled out her phone and called Dean, she tucked her blade back into the waist of her skirt. She didn’t quite have time to cry. All she had time to do was tell the truth to Dean.

“Care Bear?” Dean’s voice flowed over the phone, a hint of worry allowing itself to take stage.

“Dean. I’m fine. I assume you know where I am…” The line was silent. She knew Dean kept close tabs on her, and now she was thankful for it. “Can you come get me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m on my way.” 

She hung up before he could say more. If she was going to get through a half hour car ride, she was going to need to expel some emotion beforehand. She leaned against the side of the Mustang, the car that she had always thought was just a little too rich for someone like Reagan and she waited until the reassuring headlights hit her eyes.

It didn’t matter what the demon had said to her, she knew the truth. She’d have lovers - plenty of them. But she wouldn’t be alone. She would have her brothers and their home. Somehow, at least two of them would always be together. 

 

 

And in the end, that’s what happened. Two survived. Elizabeth Karen Winchester would one day be the last of her family to protect civilians and she was never seen without her baby, an obsidian 1967 Chevy Impala which looked just as clean as the day she rolled off that line at General Motors. In the end, it was Elizabeth who carried the scars and she carried them like ammo into battle - a Winchester, the one to close the legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quoting Elizabeth's replacement of 'son of a bitch' for a while now. I hope you've enjoyed her story.  
> Don't be afraid to make suggestions; I'm always open to adding more!
> 
> And as always, thank you so, so much for reading!


End file.
